jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Makai
Mikoto Kaiji,(かいじ みこと, '''Kaiji Mikoto) known to others by the alias '''Makai is a Refugee from the war in Baron Country with the possession of the Kekkei Genkai of the Arumaze Clan. Appearance With a rough exterior with a scowl to match this persona, Makai is a tall young man clad with the clothes he wore when his tribe had been assaulted. With small trinkets, he may have picked up wandering the terrain of Baron Country on his sleeves. Personality "I couldn't care less for Sunagakure. Don't get me wrong, I despise Konoha as well, The way I see it both are ways of controlling the lives of the strong keeping them chained by the ideas of laws and false dogma is almost sickening. At least Suna is honest with what they truly desire." -Makai With solitude as his closest ally and only knowing the endless wasteland wrought with the endless war, he is quiet, always trying to experience things he may have never experienced due to his life being destroyed by the war. Many would call him spontaneous and blunt, unforgiving of many social values that may stand in his path whether that is social queues or the structure of the village system. Background 'Mikoto Kaiji: Origin ' Born to a small family in an insignificant tribe within Baron Country, the eldest of 4 Children 3 younger sisters and a younger brother. Born only 2 years before the conflicts of the War. Mikoto knew not of a time where there was no destruction. He and his siblings were told stories of the world around them via songs written by his mother and father. Though news of tribes being exterminated across the country by Sunagakure in search of the Material. He and his tribe was spared many years with the occasional bandits that would be defeated by the men of the tribe. He idolized each and every one of them for their bravery and spirit each time they fought off a new group of bandits Mikoto left more inspired than before as they even faced off against people who utilized Ninjutsu with ease. Though what little peace the small tribe had was destroyed in a fearsome attack. Flames, those of the size and might of a Dragon struck the home of the Tribe's Chief. 'Birth of Makai ' "This world that brought such a rise to such pain and destruction, the kind the brings rise to these villages who only work in their own interests while disregarding those who get in the way. People with lives, people with children and families, so removed from such conflict. A world is Hell, this world make me. So I will show the world what they have created and be Hell itself, Makai." -Mikoto Kaiji dies and is reborn as Makai The attack was swift, almost as if it happened in a flash all he remembers is Green Vests entering his home as the screams of his Familia telling him to run as the roof above him crashed on top of him. Everything went dark. When he awoke all that was left of his Tribe was a grey wasteland that surrounded him. The bodies of the Tribes Warriors littered the streets as it seemed as no one survived the encounter, but it wasn't just the men of the village the women and children as well. All he could do is run trying to make sense of what was going on. The vests of those who attacked were unlike that of the stories of Sunagakure, they were a leaf colored green. At that point, he finally realized it all that happened and something within him snapped...... = Abilities TBH